chernobylfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jared Harris
Jared Francis Harris ist ein britischer Schauspieler. Leben und Karriere Jared Harris’ Eltern sind Elizabeth Rees und der Schauspieler Richard Harris. Sein älterer Bruder ist der Regisseur und Drehbuchautor Damian Harris (* 1958). Sein jüngerer Bruder ist der Schauspieler Jamie Harris (* 1963). Sein Stiefvater war Rex Harrison, mit dem die Mutter in zweiter Ehe verheiratet war. Harris besuchte die Central School of Speech and Drama in London. In den USA studierte er Drama und Literatur an der Duke University und machte 1984 seinen Abschluss. Danach war er jahrelang Mitglied der Royal Shakespeare Company in London und spielte in den Shakespeare-Stücken Hamlet und Romeo und Julia sowie in The Silent Woman von Ben Jonson und A Clockwork Orange von Anthony Burgess. Sein erster Kinofilm war 1989 Er? Will! Sie Nicht?, bei dem sein Bruder Damian für Regie und Drehbuch verantwortlich war. In New York trat er am Off-Broadway im Stück Ecstasy von Mike Leigh auf und erhielt 1992 dafür einen Obie Award. Er gründete dort auch The Sinachie Theater Company. Neben seiner Bühnentätigkeit trat er über 50 Mal vor der Kamera auf, in dem Film I Shot Andy Warhol war er 1996 in der Titelrolle zu sehen. 2013 übernahm er in dem Hammer Films-Thriller The Quiet Ones die Rolle des „Joseph Coupland“. 1998 wurde Harris beim Sitges Festival Internacional de Cinema de Catalunya für den Film Trance als bester Hauptdarsteller ausgezeichnet. 2000 erhielt er beim Seattle International Film Festival für The Weekend mit dem Schauspielensemble den New American Cinema Award. 1996 endete seine fünfjährige Beziehung mit der amerikanischen Schauspielerin Tahnee Welch. Er war danach von 2005 bis 2009 mit der Schauspielkollegin Emilia Fox verheiratet. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1989: Er? Will! Sie Nicht? (The Rachel Papers) * 1992: In einem fernen Land (Far and Away) * 1992: Der letzte Mohikaner (The Last of the Mohicans) * 1995: Natural Born Killers * 1995: Dead Man * 1995: Pecos Bill – Ein unglaubliches Abenteuer im Wilden Westen (Tall Tale) * 1995: Smoke * 1996: White Lies – Das Leben ist zu kurz, um ehrlich zu sein (White Lies) * 1996: I Shot Andy Warhol * 1997: Ein Vater zuviel (Fathers’ Day) * 1997: Chinese Box * 1998: Trance * 1998: B. Monkey * 1998: Lost in Space * 1998: Happiness * 1998: Lulu on the Bridge * 1998: The Weekend * 2002: Dummy * 2002: Igby (Igby Goes Down) * 2002: Mr. Deeds * 2003: Sylvia * 2003: Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden (Fernsehserie, zwei Folgen) * 2004: Resident Evil: Apocalypse * 2004: Ocean’s 12 (Ocean’s Twelve) * 2005: The Notorious Bettie Page * 2005: To the Ends of the Earth (Miniserie, drei Folgen) * 2006: Das Mädchen aus dem Wasser (Lady in the Water) * 2007: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Fernsehserie, eine Folge) * 2008: From Within * 2008: Der seltsame Fall des Benjamin Button (The Curious Case Of Benjamin Button) * 2008–2012: Fringe – Grenzfälle des FBI (Fringe, Fernsehserie) * 2009–2012: Mad Men (Fernsehserie) * 2010: Ausnahmesituation (Extraordinary Measures) * 2010: The Ward * 2011: Sherlock Holmes: Spiel im Schatten (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows) * 2012: Lincoln * 2013: Chroniken der Unterwelt – City of Bones (The Mortal Instruments: City Of Bones) * 2013: Der Teufelsgeiger (Paganini: The Devil’s Violinist) * 2014: Pompeii * 2015: Poltergeist * 2015: Codename U.N.C.L.E. (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.) * seit 2015: The Expanse (Fernsehserie) * 2016–2017: The Crown (Fernsehserie) * 2016: Allied – Vertraute Fremde (Allied) * 2018: The Terror (Fernsehserie) * 2019: Chernobyl (Fernsehserie) Weblinks * Jared Harris in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller